Avatar
325px|right|thumb|Art depicting a default male and female Avatar. An Avatar is a player-created character in Fantasy Life who is central to the game's storyline. Gameplay Creation 320px|thumb|Avatar creation screen when starting a new game. Upon starting a new game on an empty save slot, the player is immediately brought to the Avatar creation screen. When creating their Avatar, the player can adjust the following: *Avatar's gender *Body type and skin colour *Head shape *Hairstyle and colour *Facial features *Voice *Avatar's Name *Starting Life Avatar Data There are a total of three save slots in Fantasy Life, meaning they player can only create up to three Avatars. One can permanently delete Avatars on the main save/load screen. Save data is stored into the SD card inserted into the Nintendo 3DS system, rather than the cartridge. The only way to play Avatar data in-between multiple systems is through a system transfer, rather than using a single cartridge. Personality Avatars are generally silent protagonists, in order for the player to better identify them as a projection of themselves in the world of Reveria. The only instances they 'speak' and display a minor form of character is when the player is presented with dialogue responses during the storyline. Despite dialogue choices being present and characters implying the Avatar is reacting verbally in certain situations, there is a running joke in-game where most characters assume the Avatar is not one for talk. Story Prologue A resident of Castele, the Avatar had recently chosen their Life prior to the starting point of the game. Resting for the night, the Avatar hears a mysterious voice in their sleep and awakens the next morning, having tumbled out of bed. Pam, the proprietress of the Avatar's lodgings, arrives to check on them. Pam congratulates the Avatar for having chosen a Life and directs them to their mailbox, finding a letter of summons by King Erik of Castele. The Avatar is reminded to obtain their chosen Life's license from the Guild Office in Castele Square. Upon receiving their license, the Avatar overhears an argument outside. They spot two ruffians accosting a female talking butterfly who had crossed them. After the Avatar convinces the pair to leave, the butterfly thanks them and makes her way towards the castle. The Avatar also enters to have their audience with the King, but is turned away by the Paladin guards, who cite the Avatar's attire as not meeting the royal dress code. As they are about to leave, they encounter the butterfly again who is denied entry for being an insect. Upon learning of the circumstance, she poses as a bow tie for the Avatar, who is then granted audience. The Avatar meets the diminutive King Erik, who introduces his wife Queen Ophelia, and makes mention of his absent daughter Princess Laura. With formalities finished, Erik bequeaths unto the Avatar a map of Reveria and novice gear of their chosen Life. With the proceedings done and now officially in a Life of their own, the Avatar exits the castle. The butterfly thanks the Avatar for assisting her in meeting the King and prepares to go her separate way. However, she quickly changes her mind and asks to stay with the Avatar, properly introducing herself as Flutter. Trivia * Female Avatar's second voice set is used by Laura and Leilah. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters